


复苏

by Linshize



Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [8]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linshize/pseuds/Linshize
Summary: 大公和居伊一起在城郊的别馆休养，两人已经陷入热恋。在幽静的自然和恋人的陪伴下，病弱不堪的大公一天天健康起来，可爱的生命之火渐渐地回到了他身上……
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561351





	复苏

……我们在别馆已经住了将近一周。大公说得完全没错：这里比公署要幽静得多，人的精神很轻易便松弛下来，甚至忘了时间的流逝。虽然米科拉河上的那座宫殿如今忝居其名，但我猜它自己也不得不承认，这座稍显简陋的小行宫才是真正的“沉思之所”呢。就连秘书们在走廊里的脚步声都显得比公署里要轻不少，仿佛所有生灵都被这种寂静的力量笼罩了，包括芙芙在内，它除了上午跟我去树林里时会对着不认识的东西狺狺吠叫几下以外，在别馆里几乎从来不发出吵闹的声音。我甚至都怀疑它暗中换了一个灵魂——如果狗也有灵魂的话……  
大公在这里休养得非常好，尤其是他终于能睡得沉一些了，也不需要起得那样早。我几乎能亲眼看出他的气色和身形简直在以小时为计地迅速好转：他的眼窝已经没有之前那么深陷，步伐轻快了起来，说话多时也不再喉咙发紧、喘不上气。中午饭后他甚至骑马到小湖边，和我换着手划船整整绕了一圈，一路上说个不停，直到我们回了公署，我送他回卧房换衣服时他还意犹未尽，拉着我继续跟我讲他拜访希腊人的修道院时遇到的趣事。  
“您该歇一会儿啦，”我说着，按住他的肩膀让他坐到床上，“有的时候人一开始不觉得很累，可到第二天就乏到起不来身，我可不愿意您也这样……”  
他便突然不说话了，却仍然拽着我的手，双眼亮晶晶的，盯着我一动也不动。他眼中那片时常阴霾密布的铁灰色天空这时显得温和晴明，似乎有一种欢快的光芒在闪烁，与平日里大不相同。我有些讶异，回头看了看窗户，外面阳光虽然还很好，但并没有直接照进这间屋子——这种光亮不是来自窗外，而完全是来自他眼中的。我惊喜地回握住他的手，心里大概明白了他的情愫，也激动起来，但仍然有些犹疑地问道：“不等晚些时候吗，殿下？”  
“我想看着你呀，居伊。”他又晃了晃我的手，含笑注视着我。我这才反应过来——的确，只要天色一晚，他就什么也看不分明了，到了夜里更是几乎一无所见。这么说，前两回他都还没看清楚过我呢。我抱他躺在枕头里，很快脱去了衣服，笑着跨进他两腿之间。他也露出感叹的笑容，目不转睛地端详我。“你真美，真美啊……”他迷恋地抚摸着我的身躯，“把发带解开，好不好？像你刚来的那天一样……瞧，这样一来，你就完全是那头涅墨亚的黄金雄狮了，居伊！”  
“这么说来，”我调笑地拉起他的手臂，绕在了我脖颈上，“殿下是打算将我绞杀在地吗？”  
“我哪有那么大本事！”他轻哼一声，摇了摇头，手指却顺势爬进了我颈后的头发里，温柔地抚弄，“更何况我连你一缕头发都不忍心扯下来，你自己看看，它真的像纯金打造的一般……”他说到这里，仿佛已经抑制不住心中的激情，短促地叹了口气，又粗着嗓音呢喃道：“哦，居伊，你叫我还有什么办法？我只能由着你尽意宰割了……”  
我也早就被他这些话惹逗得急不可耐，猛扑上去将他按在枕头里，狂热地亲吻他。他也热切地喘息着，用舌尖回应我的探索，任由我稍显粗鲁地解开他的衣物，把它们一件件从他身上拽下来——他说的不错，这倒真像是野兽在撕扯它的血食……等我把他的衬衣也丢在床下，在他颈窝和胸前大肆掠夺起来时，他已经声音呜咽，一个字也说不出来，只是从我的怀抱里挣出一只手，颤抖着探向旁边的抽屉，无力地试图拉开它。我知道他的意图，却偏摁住他那条手臂，沿着它的内侧不紧不慢地向他的手心一路亲吻过去，直到他焦急地发出细碎的呻吟后才满意地放过他。我腾出手来，打开抽屉摸到了那个小瓶子，在我摆弄它的一小会儿工夫里，他有了些喘息之机，便又狡猾地凑到我耳边迤逗我，呼着热气低声说道：“不过走着瞧，我的小狮子，我也有本事让你透不过气……”  
我再也忍耐不了，抬起他的腰，毫不犹豫地钻进了那个等着将我紧扼的圈套里……他突然沙哑地低喊了一声，眼泪接着便涌了出来。虽然他立刻将脸转到了一边去，以为这样我不会注意到他的神情，可是他痛楚的泪水却登时把我的情火浇熄了一半。我心中一酸，不由得停下了动作，俯过身去，用嘴唇轻轻挨了挨他的眼睛。  
“每次都会这个样子吗？”我心疼地问。  
他半张着嘴轻轻抽着气，过了片刻才喘息过来，微微睁开眼。“什……什么？”  
“您这样痛，我心里实在过意不去。”  
“啊，居伊，不碍事的！”他探出手抚着我肩膀，有些惶急地安慰我，“真的不碍事……”  
“真的吗？我在想，是不是总该有些别的办法……”  
他又若有所思地揉了揉我的头发，不过脸上的表情突然变得有些羞惭。他张了张嘴，好像想说什么，但吞吞吐吐的，最终又没有说。  
“告诉我吧，殿下，我看出来您心里知道，”我用力在他唇边吮了一口，“您先前‘教我’的也不少了，不是吗？”  
他面红耳赤地垂下头去，又细声咕哝着什么，我凑过去，竖起耳朵仔细辨认，才听清楚他似乎在说：“你……你或许可以……用手……先……”  
我愣了愣，思索了片刻，退了出来。他的身躯微微地颤了颤，虽然他强自装作正常呼吸，但我明显听出他暗自长舒了一口气。我又拿起那个小药瓶，倒了一些在手指上，尝试着探了进去。  
“嗯啊！！”他叫出了声，但感觉到我的迟疑之后，又立刻安抚起我来，“不要怕，这样很好……总之，这是……是为了先让我熟悉你……”  
我总算理解了他的意思，一边抚弄着深入，一边随着他的呼吸而缓缓开拓……渐渐地，我更自在了一些，便又有余裕继续照顾他身上其他地方。他带着些惊讶看着我从他下腹一路蜿蜒上来，向他的胸前和脖颈蚕食过去，不由得双手抓紧了我的肩头，怀着难以抑制的喜悦，甜蜜地喁喁低吟起来。最初，当我看到他枯倦的病容时，我曾满怀痛心地感到，这具身躯由于过久疏于照料，仿佛早已自己心灰意冷，嫌恶地丢弃了继续生活的渴望；可现在我却亲眼看着那团可爱的生命之火重新回到了它之中，渐渐使它融开、回暖，将它烧得滚烫，近乎就要熔化在我怀里。聚集的热气让我有些头晕目眩，昏沉中听到自己的喘息声已经变得粗浊得可怕……他似乎也察觉出我的急切，便用仍残留着些许凉意的手掌摩挲起我发烫的颈间。“好啦，好啦！”他柔声说道，轻轻扭动了一下身体，“你对我已经足够温柔了……快，来吧……”  
我深深吸了一口气，咬住他的嘴唇，继而将舌尖刺进他口中，同时开始占据另外那片方才熟悉过的领地。“呀，两翼包抄吗？你和谁学的，它太过时了……啊！！”他扭头挣开我的亲吻，正要调笑我，却立刻被又一次猛攻撞得说不出话。“这也需要和谁学吗？鞑靼人都会用，大概是人天生就懂的吧！”我笑道，趁他被我杀个措手不及，又重新控制了他的嘴唇，手也探到他胸前用力揉捏。他大声呻吟着，终于融化在我身下，再也没有了反抗之力。  
我继续探索着他……或许是因为刚刚那一阵安抚，这一回的道路似乎不像上次那样拥挤，但不知怎么，我仍然很快便被逗引得眼花缭乱。当他忽然主动地纠缠了我几下时，我感到一缕从未体验过的愉悦直涌上来，撞得我近乎昏厥……顿时，我毫无意识地落向了最深处，猛地覆压住他的身躯，正如天穹再次降临在盖亚之上，将每一寸体肤都与之紧紧相贴。他的呼吸被这次强烈的撞击打断了片刻，全身抽搐了一下，但却没有那样发抖——看来，这的确没有给他带来太大痛苦。他稍稍调整气息，紧接着便十分自然地迎合起我来。我略微撑起身体，好让他能顺畅地呼吸，随后耐着性子，用同样温存的抚慰回应着他。  
“明明这样对您更好，不是吗？”我在他耳边说。他不答话，只是紧紧搂住我，把脸埋在我肩窝里。他一定明白我即便再粗心也能感觉出，这与上次根本不一样……的确，随着我的情热逐渐猛烈，他最终又开始在我的冲击下放声叫喊，但他的声音再也不像上次那样刺耳而近乎哀号。他仍然流着泪，张着嘴急促喘息，但他的嘴角始终向上勾着——我知道这才真正是浓情蜜意的模样。他的身体所有紧贴我、包围我的地方都像是在从每一个方向亲吻和爱抚我，一阵阵温存地拥抱着我，我不由得闭上了双眼，迷乱中甚至疑惑在我怀中已经不是他本人，而是一朵温暖的云，它正变得愈发柔软、愈发潮湿，渗出轻盈的雾气……突然间，仿佛一道酝酿已久的闪电霎地降临，我听到这团雷云中深处传来声声沉闷的轰隆，紧接着，一阵骤雨终于呼啸着洒落在灼热的空气中……  
“居伊！居伊……”他嘶哑地尖叫我的名字，“啊啊！！……不要走，居伊，抱住我……抱住我啊！”他全身剧烈震颤着，口不成言地抽泣起来。我又飘进那团云深处，在它之中恣意滑翔，一阵阵越发滚烫的风猛烈地吹过我耳边，我感到自己正向太阳飞去：它光焰万丈，离我越来越近，将我照得几乎通体透明，那无限璀璨的光芒已经让我眼前什么也看不见了，然而我毫不迟疑地冲向它，直到被它熔化到片甲不留，头也不回地坠向最辉煌的幽暗之中……  
我清醒过来时，他仍在我身下低泣着，泪珠不停地滑落在斑白的鬓角里。“哦，殿下，我的好殿下……”我将嘴唇贴在他眼睛旁边，贪渴地啜饮他的泪泉，“即便为您而死，我也甘之如饴了！”  
“不许……你不许……真不害臊……这种浑话！”他忽然睁开眼睛嗔怪地瞪了我一眼，抽噎着，断断续续地责备道。我翻身下来，将他揽在怀里。“可是，您上回为什么不告诉我啊？”我也半是回击地责怪起他来。他哽咽了一声，又把头缩到我颈窝里。  
“我怕你心里在意……”他闷声答道，“你知道，那实在……实在有些……”  
“您可白认识我了，殿下！我怎么会那样想！”我有点生气，但回头一想，便觉得他说的也有道理，“……啊，的确，我大概会觉得有点伤自尊不假……可是我更在意您啊！以后再不许您这样瞒我了。”  
他柔软地答应着，又揉弄起我的头发来。我们互相安抚了好一阵，他叹着气，突然又开口说道：“唉，谢天谢地……我险些就再也见不到你了，居伊！”  
“这是为什么，殿下？”我有些紧张。  
“在南边……”他继续捋着我的额发，“就在亚历山大铭功碑那附近，我只差一点就被人一枪打死。幸好当时我正在画那个石碑，画板救了我的命……”  
我不禁捏紧了他的手。早在很久前我就听说了他以遭到暗算为由挥师占领了走廊地区，我当时只当那是个借口——毕竟他完全没有在信里和我提到这件事。可这竟然是真的！  
“可您说那只是下雨！”  
“居伊，我……”他畏葸地抬起眼看着我，试图解释。  
“我知道啦，您还是怕我在意……”我说，“那一阵子我好几次心里没来由地发慌，现在看来，准因为您就是遇到了危险。殿下啊，您瞒着我的事情可真不少！”  
他见我显然是放过了他，便绽颜微笑起来，把我搂得更紧了。过了一会儿，他又说道：“唉，我其实还有件事要向你‘招供’，居伊！……你还记得那个《圣地沉沦》吗？”  
“当然，巴斯勒先生评价还不错的那部小说？他后来拿去出版了吗？”  
“没有，我没给他，”他小声嘟囔道，“……那其实是我写的。”  
我哈哈大笑，猛地捧起他的脸颊不停亲吻。“我就说！我第一眼就觉得皇帝说起话来简直和您一模一样。”  
“胡说，哪里一样了？”他眼中飞过一抹惭色，板起了脸。  
“您自己想想好了：那些话一个神学院学生如何能写得出来？要我说，他至少得当过几年修道院长，还是一座穷得叮当响的大修院，百十来号修士一边抻着脖子等面包吃，一边为鸡毛蒜皮的事情争吵，在饭堂里推推搡搡，互相揪对方胡子……”  
“啐！啐！还‘穷得叮当响’，还‘抻着脖子’！……你从哪里学来的这些浑话，坏小子！你不许和他们一起挤兑我。”  
“我明明是跟您本人学的。”  
他羞窘地垂下眼睛，又不作声了。我仔细回想那天的事情，实在忍俊不禁，又说：“哈，您还煞有介事地跟他说什么‘朋友的侄子’，什么‘在读神学院但之后不想去当神父’！我看他真的信了。可您为什么不让他拿去出版呢？真该让更多人读到它……”  
“怎么可能！”他慌忙打断我，“这不好……像你说的，他们一眼就能看出那是我写的，可哪里有我这样的人写小说的呢？太不像话了……”他有些气急，轻声咳嗽起来。我抚着他的脊背，等待他呼吸平复。不一会儿，他缓了过来，突然又抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶地凝视着我。“不过，叫你一说，我倒突然有了个主意。”  
“哦？殿下，什么主意？”  
他神秘地微笑着，不再接着说下去，只是转开话题问道：“唉，居伊，我记不太清了——你平时是唱男高音的，还是……？”

**Author's Note:**

> 一年之后，在大公五十岁寿典之际，歌剧《光复卡斯塔蒙》在维尔内新落成的国立大剧院首演，居伊在其中饰演少年将领、皇长子阿莱克修斯。这部歌剧创作时的蓝本正是大公的《圣地沉沦》。


End file.
